Character crossover appearances
A list of all crossover appearances Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Aeson (Recurring Character) ** Young Hercules ** YH: "A Lady in Hades" * Alcmene (Recurring Character) ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** Young Hercules ** YH Recurring Character * Aphrodite (Recurring Character) ** XWP Recurring Character ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus * Apollo ("Top God" and "Reunions") ** YH: "Ares on Trial" ** YH: "Apollo" * Ares (Recurring Character) ** XWP Recurring Character ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** Young Hercules ** YH Recurring Character * Artemis ("The Apple") ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Athena ("The Apple") ** YH: "Ares on Trial" ** XWP Recurring Character * Autolycus (Recurring Character) ** XWP Recurring Character * Castor of Argos ("Once a Hero") ** YH Recurring Character * Charon (Recurring Character) ** XWP: "Mortal Beloved" ** YH: "A Lady in Hades" ** XWP: "You Are There" * Cheiron (Recurring Character) ** Young Hercules ** YH Recurring Character * Cupid ("The Green-Eyed Monster") ** XWP: "For Him the Bell Tolls" ** XWP: "A Comedy of Eros" * Deimos ("Fade Out" and "Love, Amazon Style") ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Falafel (Recurring Character) ** XWP: "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" * Hades (Recurring Character) ** XWP Recurring Character ** YH: "A Lady in Hades" * Hephaestus ("Love Takes a Holiday" and "Love, Amazon Style") ** YH Recurring Character ** XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye" ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Hera (Recurring Character) ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** Young Hercules ** YH: "Down and Out in Academy Hills" ** YH: "Herc's Nemesis" ** XWP: "God Fearing Child" * Hercules (Main Character) ** XWP: "Prometheus" ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** Young Hercules ** YH Main Character ** XWP: "God Fearing Child" * Iolaus (Recurring Character and Main Character) ** XWP: "Prometheus" ** XWP: "The Quest" ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** Young Hercules ** YH Main Character * Jason (Recurring Character) ** Young Hercules ** YH Main Character * Leda ("Road to Calydon") ** YH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best" * Michael ("Revelations") ** XWP Recurring Character * Mnemosyne ("Let There Be Light") ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus * Nemesis (Recurring Character) ** YH: "Herc's Nemesis" * Odin ("Norse by Norsevest" and "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge") ** XWP Recurring Character * Pankos ("Armageddon Now Part 2") ** XWP: "Fallen Angel" * Prometheus (Hercules and the Circle of Fire) ** XWP: "Prometheus" * Salmoneus (Recurring Character) ** XWP Recurring Character * Strife (Recurring Character) ** YH Recurring Character * Xena (Recurring Character) ** XWP Main Character ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus * Zeus (Recurring Character) ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** YH: "Valley of the Shadow" ** XWP: "God Fearing Child" Xena: Warrior Princess * Arleia ("Intimate Stranger" and "Fallen Angel") ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" * Atropos (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ: "Judgment Day" * Bacchus ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun") ** YH Recurring Character * Callisto (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ Recurring Character * Celesta ("Death in Chains" and "Looking Death in the Eye") ** HTLJ: "Regrets, I've Had a Few" * Discord (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ Recurring Character ** Young Hercules ** YH Recurring Character * Ephiny (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ: "Prodigal Sister" ** HTLJ: "Sky High" * Gabrielle (Main Character) ** HTLJ: "Judgment Day" ** The Battle for Mt. Olympus ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" * Hope (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now" ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" * Joxer (Recurring Character ** HTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman" * Julius Caesar (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ: "Render Unto Caesar" * Karis of Corinth ("Death in Chains") ** HTLJ: "Highway to Hades" * Morpheus ("Dreamworker") ** YH: "In Your Dreams" * Orpheus ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun") ** YH Recurring Character * Robert Tapert ("The Xena Scrolls") ** HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" ** HTLJ: "For Those of You Just Joining Us" * Sisyphus ("Death in Chains" and "Ten Little Warlords") ** HTLJ: "Highway to Hades" * Xenan (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ: "Prodigal Sister" Young Hercules * Lilith (Recurring Character) ** HTLJ: "The Academy" ** HTLJ: "A Wicked Good Time" Category:Characters